


Day Two: There was only one bed

by blumen



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: The hotel seemed to have made a mistake with the beds situation. Or not, as Kenma and Kuroo had already claimed a bed for them both. It appeared that the only mistake was booking two separate beds for this pair.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Day Two: There was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> like,,,,,,this is just sap and mush,,,,,enjoy

The Nekoma team piled into the hotel, practically vibrating with excitement for the tournament to come. Kenma sighed, knowing it’d be a nightmare to actually get them to sleep, but at least they were happy. Not that he would ever tell his teammates that.

It was the same hotel as the previous years, but for new members like Lev, everything was new. Kenma supposed the hotel was pretty impressive, but maybe not to the extent that some of the more hyperactive members had reacted. Lev screamed at the sleek reception desk, and the elevators that soared so quickly you would get motion sickness, and the beds that were perfect for trampolining.

They piled into the neat room with furnishings that were modest but pleasant. The boys ran to claim what bed they wanted, testing which one had the fluffiest pillows. Coach Nekomata reminded them that the school wouldn’t be paying for any damages, before leaving for his own room, praying that the trouble caused would be minimum.

“Wait, there’s not enough…” Yaku paused from his counting and saw that Kenma and Kuroo were already curled up on a bed together. “Of course,” he smiled, “Shouldn’t have expected anything less.”

Kenma and Kuroo were oblivious in their little corner. Kenma hated PDA, but he was tired, and he needed cuddles, so he burrowed into Kuroo’s chest and shut his eyes. It was easy to forget everything else when Kuroo was there. He felt hands comb through his hair and it was becoming harder for Kenma to fight off sleep.

“Come on, kitten, let’s brush our teeth,” Kuroo nudged Kenma’s shoulder. He tried to leave their warm cocoon but Kenma forced all of his weight onto him.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

Sure, Kuroo could move if he really wanted to. Kenma may as well have been a cuddly toy draped over him, but with his boyfriend looking so delicate he didn’t want to.

“Okay then,” he conceded, and allowed himself to hold Kenma a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!!


End file.
